how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin
Show Outline During the episode Sandcastles in the Sand, Robin's old boyfriend Simon comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, he dumps her, and Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the Sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and, though he forgives Robin, he temporarily ends his friendship with Barney. In the episode Benefits, Barney develops feelings for Robin and confides in Lily in order to seek her advice about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her, but he dismisses this idea. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. In the fifth season episode, Definitions, he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted (Robin 101), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin (Duel Citizenship), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In Bagpipes, Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in The Rough Patch, Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. It has been hinted they have remaining feelings for each other, though they are infrequent and rare. It is also possible that, while talking to his father, Barney realized that Robin was "the one." However, the fact that he could've been referencing his former girlfriend Nora is also possible. In Challenge Accepted, it is seen that the two are (to themselves) considering getting back together, but are convinced otherwise when they see the outcome of Ted and Zoey's relationship. However, when Robin sees Barney with Nora, she is seen to be jealous. It is also possible that they may get married in the near future. Significant Episodes Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * * *''Miracles'' Season 4 * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * *Hopeless * Category:Relationships